


Ritual Magic

by BookofOdym



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Ritual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:44:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Stiles and Scott find a spell to bring Allison back, it has a few unforeseen side effects.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Allison Argent/Scott McCall/Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Ritual Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Impala_Chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/gifts).



The spell had technically counted as necromancy, there was no use even trying to deny that, and many druids would object to its use, and many druids would object to its use. It was always a bit of a crapshoot when it came to them, though, necromancy that was, not denying things, because rituals and spells that allowed you to commune with the dead seemed to be fine, summoning a ghost to do your dirty work was a little more debated in magical circles (mostly because a lot of people did it), and obviously, zombies were bad, no one wanted to be stuck in a game of Left 4 Dead.

But a full resurrection spell wasn't creating a zombie, they were in a grey area, and as of yet had yet to get in trouble for it. It had taken Stiles ages to find the book that contained the spell, and even then, he had only managed it because a collector of rare magical items had allowed them to look through his collection.

The spell allowed for the complete revival for a person to the point of their death, all decomposition, damage, and damp was removed from the body, and the process would even reverse cremation if it was so needed. The individual would be able to live out their life up until the point of their second death, hopefully, years in the future, as if nothing had ever happened. The only limitations were that after the second death, and all times after that, the spell would result in the individual losing more and more of their humanity and that every so often, the individual would need to intake sexual fluids through one of their orifices.

The owner of the book had referred to it as the Succubus Spell. Hopefully, that was a joke.

Three years ago, Scott and Stiles had used that spell to bring Allison back to life; after that, things had just fallen back into place. Everyone had expected things to just go back to being Scott and Allison, with Stiles being the friend on the side, but then one day, while she had been struggling with the effects of the spell, Allison had gone to Stiles. After that, it was the three of them together.

Life had pretty much returned to normal, or as normal as it could be for them.

The trio had spent the night out in the woods, tracking down a rogue werewolf, a packless individual who kept attacking others, hoping to turn them, but had no concept of his own strength, and would just leave his victims strewn across the woods for the cops to find. He probably hadn't returned to his human form in years. Allison had worked up a sweat fighting him, and honestly, Stiles didn't think anything was quite as hot as Allison kicking ass.

He handed her a towel as she climbed into the front seat of the truck, and Scott jumped in the back. Both of the men were somewhat worried about her since it had been several weeks since they had last performed the actions that the ritual required.

Allison took a long swig from the bottle of water that she kept in one of the cup holders, before turning towards the other two. "You guys want to spend the night tonight?"

* * *

A pile of clothes led from the truck up to the bedroom, they had started stripping off before they even got into the house, and it was probably a good thing that Allison lived away from the main part of town, almost in the woods, otherwise someone would probably have seen them.

Scott allowed one hand to travel down the curve of Allison's ass, at that moment she was straddling his best friend, Stiles' long, thin cock pointing directly upwards, rubbing against the lips of her pussy. With a groan, Allison began to lower herself down onto it. She sunk down slowly, but eventually, it was fully seated inside her.

Stiles sucked one of the brunette's nipples into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it as she gasped, all the while Scott spread her ass cheeks apart, revealing the pink pucker of her hole. He needed to prepare her, because they didn't do anal often enough that she would be used to the stretch, and they needed lubrication. He pulled away, leaving Allison bouncing on Stile's cock, and went rifling through the drawers for lube.

He returned with a tube of oily liquid, and, uncapping it with deft fingers, he allowed some of it to slide down the crack of her ass, coating her hole. He pushed it into her with one finger, and Allison rocked her hips back, moaning as it pushed all the way into her. She gasped when the second finger pushed into her, and by the time the third finger was in up to the knuckle, she was begging for more.

"Scott," she whined, "please, just fuck me, I can take more than this."

He swallowed, but pressed the head of his own cock up against her anus, it slid in more easily than he expected.

"I've been practicing," Allison informed him, "wanted to take both of you."

And damn but that wasn't a hot thought, their girlfriend lying on her back on her bed, two large black dildos in hand, she'd push one into her pussy, and one into her ass, breathing their names as she fucked herself on them. Would she be able to come, or would it be just short of enough? Would she have been begging for the real thing?

The thought had Scott snapping his hips forward, burying himself to the root in her, and the huntress made a pleased noise in response.

"Please, Scott, fuck me, fuck me hard."

It was like the wolf took over in response to that, his eyes changed color, and he began to slam his hips forward, thrusting deep inside her. Not to be undone, Stiles began to move too, rolling his hips upwards.

She shivered in response, clenching down around both of them, it felt so good, she thought, to be filled, to be surrounded by warm bodies.

Stiles was the first to cum, deep inside her vagina, and she could feel her body absorbing the energy from the sperm, everything else was taken care of, she had been on the pill for years. She wailed when Scott slammed forward inside her for the last time, releasing his own seed into her ass.

It really was nice to be filled.


End file.
